


[Black] and [Blue]

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch wenn er ihn hasst, Deidara kommt einfach nicht von Itachi weg, zu sündig gut schmeckt die Demütigung. Jede Nacht stiehlt er einige Stunden mit dem Uchiha in der Hoffnung, dass sich der Hass und das brennende Verlangen endlich in seichtes Nichts auflöst und er die Erinnerungen an Sasori verdrängen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Black] and [Blue]

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4cc04e9c000151c60660a029/1/-Black-and-Blue-

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich selbst immer wieder so sehr demütigte, warum ich mich selbst in diese Situation brachte. Mein Körper wie auch mein Geist haben mich schon lange verraten und verkauft. Und wofür? Für einige Stunden Spaß und falsches Glück, erstohlene Liebe, die gar keine Liebe war. Ich schloss meine Augen, spürte mein eigenes Herz unerträglich laut in meiner schmalen Brust hämmern, fühlte, wie das Blut durch meine Venen schoss. Warum ging ich trotz all dem Hass, den ich auf diesen Mann verspürte Nacht für Nacht wieder zu ihm um meinen Körper ihm zu schenken, mich ihm zu schenken?

“Danna, un…”, flüsterte ich leise, so leise, das selbst ich mich nicht hören konnte. An sich war mir die Antwort klar, zu offensichtlich war die Tatsache, dass ich in Itachi nur einen Ersatz für Sasori suchte. Feste gruben sich meine Zähne in meine Oberlippe, in hilfloser Wut ballte ich meine Fäuste, während salzige Tränen in meine Augen traten. Es schmerzte. 

Der Tod meines Partners hatte mich ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich war wirklich immer der festen Überzeugung gewesen, ich würde vor ihm sterben, schon alleine, weil er so vernarrt in die Ewigkeit war. Doch nun war er weg. Nie wieder sollte ich seine kühle, emotionslose Miene sehen, seine harschen Worte, mit einer gelassenen Arroganz gesprochen, vernehmen. War das der Grund, warum ich mich so nach Itachis Nähe sehnte? Suchte ich einen qualitativ gleichwertigen Ersatz für Sasori? 

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen die Zimmertür Itachis, das lange, blonde Haar umwaberte mein Gesicht wie ein Wasserfall aus Honig. Ich legte leicht meine Hand auf das dunkle Holz, zog die Schultern hoch, als ein kühler Wind durch die dunklen Gänge des Hauptquartiers fuhr. Mir war kalt, so entsetzlich kalt. Ich schloss meine blauen Augen, hörte auf das Heulen des Windes. Ob es draußen stürmte? Ich wusste es nicht, ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich lauschte meinem eigenen panisch verlangenden Herzschlag und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als das es endlich aufhören würde. 

“Was bringt es mir hier Trübsal zu blasen, un?” Entschlossen richtete ich mich auf, drückte meinen Rücken durch und versuchte so viel Stolz wie ich konnte auszustrahlen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass in meinem Leib nicht ein Funken Stolz mehr war. Ich klopfte leise an, meine Knöchel pochten gegen das rauhe Holz. Es war kurz still auf der anderen Seite, in mir, dann hörte ich einige Schritte, den Schlüssel der im Schloss gedreht wurde. Itachi schloss immer seine Tür ab, es war schon fast eine Zwangsneurose. 

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen, ich unterdrückte mit aller Mühe ein Zusammenzucken. Langsam sah ich auf, in das so verhasste und doch geliebte Gesicht. Ich betrachtete in aller Ruhe den schmalen Mund, die blasse Haut und schließlich die schwarzen Augen. Blau traf auf schwarz. Lange sah ich ihm in die Augen, unbewusst entspannte sich meine Körperhaltung. Itachi schnalzte nach einigen Sekunden, die mir wie Jahre vorkamen, leicht mit der Zunge. “Du bist früh.” Ich nickte nur, unterdrückte einen leichten Schauer, der bei dem Klang seiner Stimme über meinen Rücken gehuscht war. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, gewährte mir Einlass. Ich betrat sein Zimmer.

Es sah aus wie jedes andere Zimmer der einzelnen Akatsukimitglieder. Ein Tisch, mit zwei Stühlen, ein Schrank, ein Regal, in dem Itachi unzählige Bücher aufbewahrte und natürlich das Bett. Wie immer war es akkurat gemacht, der dunkelrote Bezug war perfekt gefaltet, keine Delle war in einem der beiden Kissen. Das Gestell war aus einem kühlen, schwarzen Metall gefertigt, die einzelnen Streben glänzten leicht im Licht der kleinen Lampe. Ich drehte mich nicht zu Itachi um, als er die Türe schloss. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. 

“Nach dem letzten Mal habe ich eigentlich nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet.” Diese Stimme. So gleichgültig, so kalt. Ich senke langsam meinen Kopf, starre den sauberen, dunklen Boden an. All meine Sinne sind geschärft. Ich rieche den typischen Geruch des Uchihas, höre wie er einige Schritte an mich herantritt, spüre plötzlich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Sanft hatte er mein Haar zur Seite geschoben, drehte leicht eine Strähne zwischen seinen Fingern. “Sicher, dass du das willst?”, fragte er rethorisch. Wir beide wussten, dass ich es nicht wollte, sehr wohl aber brauchte. 

“Mach schon, un.”, nuschelte ich, biss mir auf die Zunge, als ich die filigranen Hände meines Gegenübers auf meinem Bauch spürte. Mit einem leichten Ruck wurde ich dichter an den warmen Körper gezogen, an ihn gepresst. Ich spürte den Herzschlag des Anderen in meinem Rücken, das sanfte Muskelspiel unter dem Stoff und unter der Haut. Ich spürte das Leben, das ich nie bei Sasori gespürt hatte und es wohl auch nie spüren werde. Mein Kopf kippte nach Vorne, wie eine kraftlose Puppe hing ich in Itachis Armen. Er sollte sich beeilen, ich wollte nicht die gesamte Nacht bei ihm sein. Und doch fürchtete ich mich vor der Einsamkeit. 

Ich wurde umgedreht stand nun Itachi gegenüber. Er hielt mich eindringlich an den Schultern fest, meine Stirn lehnte gegen seine Brust, ich konnte spüren wie er atmete. Ich wollte ihn atmen spüren. Harsch fuhr er unter mein Kinn, zwang mich aufzusehen. Wieder diese Augen, die mich unerbittlich in einen Strudel voller schmerzhaften Verlangen zogen. Leicht öffneten sich meine Lippen, während ich einfach nur so dastand, dicht an dicht mit Itachi und doch so weit von ihm entfernt, dass ich ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Er senkte seine Lippen auf die Meinen. Kühl und weich lagen sie da, liebkosten meine Lippen, bis keck die Zunge hervorkam, über meinen Mund strich. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ließ die fremde, warme Zunge in meinen Mund, ließ sie alles erkunden. Sanft stupste sie gegen meine Zunge, animierte sie zu einem kleinen Kampf, einem illustren Spiel. Ich ließ mich darauf ein, verbannte alle Gedanken, die nichts mit der momentanen Situation zu tun hatten. Ich wollte es genießen, wollte Leben. 

Immer wieder musste ich mich zusammenreißen um nicht willig in den Kuss zu Stöhnen, zu perfekt umspielte die Zunge die Meine, zu viele Nerven wurden auf das Äußerste gereizt. Vorsichtig drückte ich meinen Unterkörper gegen den Itachis, spürte gegen meine aufkeimende Erregung die des Uchihas. Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn so sehr, dass ich mich dafür hasste. Langsam legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn dichter an mich, genoss, wie die Finger sich langem unter mein T-Shirt schoben. 

Geschickt fing er meine Brustwarze ein, strich über die sachte Erhebung. Ich wollte mehr, mehr von diesem berauschenden Gefühl, von diesen Herzschmerz verursachenden Verlangen, dass meine Knie langsam in Pudding verwandelte. Itachi drückte mich von ihm, zog mir mein Oberteil aus, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Er sah mich an. Taxierte mich, studierte mich. Wie sein Blick über meinen entblößten Oberkörper wanderte, an dem Mund auf meiner Brust hängen blieb. Die ganze Zeit blieb ich still, ließ ihn starren, doch ich wurde ungeduldig, sehr sogar.

Itachis Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als er mich auf die Matratze drückte. Ein leises Quietschen der Sprungfedern war zu vernehmen, dann erfüllte wieder unser heißer, gieriger Atem das Zimmer. Mit einer raubtierhaften Bewegung kniete er auf mir, sein Unterkörper strich über meinen, ließ mich erzittern und beben. Warum tat er mir dieses Warten an? Ich war doch viel zu ungeduldig, als das ich noch lange warten könnte. Itachi packte den Saum seines Hemdes zog es sich in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf. Wie verschüttete Tusche ergoss sich sein offenes Haar über seine Schultern, hing ihn teilweise in das ebenmäßige Gesicht. Er sah mich mit diesem Schlafzimmerblick an, der mich schon fast kommen ließ, stützte dann seine Hände je rechts und links von meinem Kopf ab. 

Ich spürte wie die Matratze leicht nachgab, sah zu ihm auf. In der Reflektion seiner Augen konnte ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild ausmachen. Wie ein Fächer lag mein langes Haar um meinem Kopf verteilt, aus meinen Augen sprang einem fast die Lust entgegen. Itachi senkte sich wieder zu mir hinab, zwang mir einen erneuten, heiß ersehnten Kuss auf, biss mir leicht in die Unterlippe. Ein Keuchen, so erregt und doch verstimmt, drang aus meiner Kehle, während sich mein Oberkörper aufbäumte. Itachis Miene blieb unbewegt, nur leichter Triumph schoss durch seine schwarzen Iriden. 

Schnell entledigte er mich der Hose, nackt lag ich unter ihm, meine Erregung streckte sich ihm schon gierig entgegen, wollte beachtet werden, wollte in Besitz genommen werden. Mit einer Ruhe die wohl nur ein Uchiha haben konnte, strichen seine Finger über mein Glied, entlockte mir somit das eine oder andere Wimmern. Ich versuchte das Zucken, das auffordernde Stöhnen zu kontrollieren, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war ich nicht mehr als flüssiger Wachs in den Händen des Mannes. 

Er ließ von mir ab, richtete sich ein wenig auf, um sich selbst die Hose auszuziehen. Fast schon wie hypnotisiert verfolgte ich, wie die Hose Stück für Stück nach unten rutschte und immer mehr das sündig weichen, blassen Haut freigab. Er zog sie über seine Ereaktion die sich steif und mit feuchter Eichel mir entgegenstreckte. Ich wollte ihn, so schwer ich es mir auch eingestehen konnte, ich wollte ihn wieder in mir.

Itachi hielt mir wortlos drei Finger vor den Mund, sah mich fordernd an. Nicht auffordernd, nein. Fordernd. Ich wusste, was er von mir verlangte und ich tat es, ohne Widerworte. Ich wollte doch nur vergessen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, die Finger glitten in ihn. Ich fing an mit der Zunge über sie zu streichen, sie in mich aufzunehmen. Leicht bewegte der Uchiha sie auf und ab, ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre statt der drei Finger seine Erektion in meinem Mund zu haben, schloss die Augen. Besser, Sasori… Ich muss ihn vergessen, sofort. Umso intensiver begann ich an den Fingern zu saugen, die blauen Augen hielt ich feste geschlossen. 

Gerade als ich mich immer mehr in dieses Spiel hineinsteigerte, entzog Itachi seine Finger meiner warmen Mundhöhle, nur um den Zeigefinger sofort gegen meinen Muskelring zu drücken, kniete er doch mittlerweile zwischen meinen weitgespreizten Beinen. Mit einem Ruck presste er den Finger in mich, ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Itachi war nie besonders sanft, das war ich mittlerweile gewohnt. An sich war ich ja schon froh, dass er mich überhaupt vorbereitete.

Ich spürte, wie sich der Finger in mir bewegte, etwas, woran ich mich wohl nie so wirklich gewöhnen konnte. Zu dem Finger gesellte sich ein zweiter, ließ mich kurz zusammen zucken. Meine Muskeln zogen sich eng um die Fremdkörper zusammen, ich drückte meinen Rücken durch, als wolle ich noch näher an ihn heran und doch weiter weg. Fliehen, rennen, alleine sein. Schnell stieß er auch noch den dritten Finger hinzu, ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen rutschte aus mir heraus, ließ mich erbeben. 

Ich spürte den kühlen Blick des Uchiha auf mir, merkte, wie er mit leicht fahrigen Bewegungen die Finger in mir bewegte, sie heraus und hineingleiten ließ. Schnell gewöhnte ich mich an das Spiel in mir, auch wenn es sich immer noch komisch anfühlte. Wenigstens tat es nicht mehr so weh. Und das war ja der Sinn. Es sollte nicht mehr weh tun. Ich begann mich gegen den Widerstand in mir zu bewegen, wollte die Finger immer tiefer, immer sehnsüchtiger in mir haben, nur um endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Plötzlich wurde es leer in mir, Itachi hatte sich zurückgezogen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich wusste, dass er gleich wieder in mir sein würde, murrte ich unwillig, sah ihn fordernd an. Blau traf auf schwarz. Verlangen traf auf Kälte. Schmerz auf Gleichgültigkeit. Schnell blickte ich wieder weg, ließ meinen Kopf zur Seite fallen, spürte dann, wie sich die Spitze seiner Errektion gegen meine Öffnung drückte. “Sag mir, dass du es willst!”, flüsterte Itachi, löste ein wütendes Brennen in mir aus. Und dennoch sagte ich es. “Ich will es, un.”

Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne ein Anzeichen riss er mich entzwei, versenkte er sich doch just in diesem Moment tief in mir. Ich schrie auf, mein Körper bäumte sich in die Höhe, mein Haar folgte mir wie ein goldener Schauer. “Itachi~”, kam es über meine Lippen und ich umfasste seinen Oberkörper mit meinen Händen, kratze leicht mit den Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken. Ich war mir sicher blutige Striemen zu hinterlassen, doch zuckte nicht ein Muskel in dem Gesicht des Mannes, der sich wieder in mir versenkte. 

Das Spiel ging lange so, heiß waren unsere Körper vereint und doch waren wir uns so fremd wie kaum zwei Menschen auf diesen Planeten. Das brennende Ziehen vom Anfang hatte sich in pure Lust verwandelt und jeden Stoß quittierte ich mit einem immer lauter werdenden, kehligen Schrei nach mehr. Die eine Hand des Uchiha umspielte meine Errektion mit geübten griffen und während sein Schaft in mir immer wieder über diesen einen Punkt rieb, der mich Sterne sehen ließ, rutschte ich immer mehr in Richtung Orgasmus. 

Ich hatte weder die Kraft noch die Energie mich weiter an ihm festzuhalten. Schwach fielen meine Arme neben meinen schweißnassen Körper. Einige Strähnen meine Haares klebten an mir, bei Itachi sah es nicht anders aus. Wieder versenkte er sich tief in mir, ließ mich ungeahnte Sachen fühlen, ließ mich fühlen. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam ich in seine Hand, mein Sperma beschmutzte uns beide, doch keinen kümmerte es so wirklich. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten, meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und die heiße Enge wurde um Itachis Glied nur noch verlockender. Noch ein, zweimal schaffte er es sich in mir zu versenken und die Leere in mir zu füllen, dann kam auch er, spritze seinen Samen tief in mich ab. 

Schwer atmend zog er sich aus meiner Enge zurück, ließ sich neben mich fallen. Ich spürte wie aus meinem pochenden Eingang Flüssigkeiten flossen, meine Schenkel befleckten und das bis eben noch so saubere Bett verschmutzen. Ich wusste, es sollte mir eigentlich weh tun, aber ich spürte keinen Schmerz, nur die Leere, nachdem das Verlangen im letzten heiseren Schrei aus mir gewichen war. Ich spürte Itachi dicht neben mir, doch ich sah ihn nicht an. Mit wackeligen Gliedern setzte ich mich auf, wischte ein wenig ärgerlich das Sperma, den Zeugen, welche Lust mir Itachi doch bereiten konnte, von dem Bauch und der Brust. 

Ich stand auf, der Hass brodelte heiß in mir. Ich hasste ihn, dafür, dass ich in ihm etwas wie einen Ersatz suchte. Einen Ersatz, für jemanden, den man niemals ersetzten konnte. Aber ich hasste auch mich. Dafür, dass ich einen Ersatz brauchte. Ich stieg steif in meine Hose, zog mir das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf, versuchte mein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Das war doch alles schrecklich, schrecklich falsch. “Sieh mich an, Deidara.” Das war neu. Sonst schwieg er immer beharrlich, sagte nicht ein Wort, bis ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er sah mich nicht an, ich sah ihn nicht an. Langsam drehte ich mich um, sah in seine schwarzen Augen, er in meine Blauen. Wir schwiegen und doch sagten unsere Blicke mehr als tausend Worte es konnten.

“Bis morgen Abend, un.”, nuschelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, stopfte meine Hände tief in die Taschen meiner Hose. Itachi nickte nur, sah mich weiter mit diesem forschenden Blick an. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, immer weiter wich ich von ihm, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich war an der Türe angekommen, spürte schmerzhaft, wie sich die klinke in meinen Rücken drückte. Ich schlug die Augen nieder, fasste hinter mich um die Klinke hinab zu drücken und aus meiner himmlischen Hölle zu fliehen. 

Ich taumelte nach draußen. “Bis morgen.”, hörte ich noch Itachis sanfte und doch so schneidende Stimme, dann presste ich die Türe mit aller Kraft zu, lehnte mich dagegen. Ich atmete schwer, viel zu schnell und irgendwie panisch. Ich durfte ihn nicht mögen, ich durfte auch eigentlich nicht genießen und doch war Itachi wie eine Droge, die ich brauchte, immer wieder brauchte, um zu vergessen. Um meinen Danna und all die Gefühle einfach zu vergessen. Schnell, so schnell, dass ich nochnichtmals bemerkte, dass Itachi nicht abgeschlossen hatte, flüchtete ich in mein Zimmer. Ich musste alleine sein, wollte aber nicht alleine sein.


End file.
